Extracts derived from the fermentation of a single organism such as Saccharomyces sp. or lactobacillus sp. are known and have been used in topical compositions. Recently, it has been suggested in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0021532, that fermentation of an organism together with plant derived polyphenols has been disclosed as a method to produce metabolites that have beneficial effects to the skin.
The use of multi-starter culture organisms and the concept of co-culturing multiple microbes have been explored within the food industry, particularly in the process of wine-making, see for example, Toro M. E et. al., World Journal of Microbiology and Biotechnology 18:347-354. (2002) and Herrero M. et al., Journal of Industrial Microbiology and Biotechnology 22:48-51 (1999). It is suggested that the taste and biochemical profiles of multi-starter wine may be superior to that of single culture inoculations as microbial interactions during multi-starter microbial wine making is critical for impacting the enhanced flavor, Clani M. et al., International Journal of Food Microbiology 108:239-245 (2006). However, the use of multi-start cultures for personal care products is not suggested.
Recently, the use of yeast and its derivatives has become very popular in cosmetic applications. This is driven by the fact that yeast, being eukaryotic, has similar cellular biological processes to human cells and is known to trigger the production of beneficial proteins under stress. There is also considerable historical evidence for the use of yeast derivatives and their benefits in topical skin applications by the increase in oxygen uptake. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,571 discloses yeast derivatives that improve cutaneous respiration. Yeast cell derivatives are also reported to stimulate the production of collagen and elastin in skin cells.
Recent studies suggest that yeast cell extracts have the ability to promote ‘growth factors’ that stimulates wound healing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,217,417 discloses a method that incorporates yeast cell derivatives into a gel-based formulation for wound healing.
The use of simultaneous or sequential fermentation extracts to derive new actives has not been suggested in the art.